The Black Zone
by Mobius2K14
Summary: It's been 20 years since the events of Remembering, all is peaceful. Until a evil warlord breaks out of the Black Zone, join the gang as they face their toughest opponents yet!
1. Chapter 1

The Black Zone

Chapter 1

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexiduous

**Cyrus's POV**

The sky was dark and gloomy, the street was quiet, I pulled my coat up and carried on walking down the road, rain splattered against the ground as I walked. I carried on walking until I came to my destination. The bar named Mighty's. Well used to be called Mighty's until Mighty was murdered. I pushed open the door and walked into the dimly lit room. I was met with stares as I strolled to the seat in the corner.

I looked around to see if I could see my target, no signs yet. I could feel eyes burning into me as I took my coat of and hung it on the other chair, a waitress walked over and smiled sweetly. Her smile was fake, I could tell because she had fear in her eyes. I was a stranger.

"What can I get you sugar?" she asked sweetly

I placed a photo on the table and pushed it forward, the woman took a confused look at it, her smile dying instantly when she saw the picture, she nodded her head towards a bathroom door. I nodded and smiled back.

"I'll have a beer." I smiled, placing a few coins on the table

She nodded and walked back towards the bar, I stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom, when a meaty hand was pressed against my chest, I was pushed against the nearest wall. I could smell smoke on whoever was holding me against the wall. I tried to turn and take a look at the person holding me against the wall, but I was grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall.

"Search him." A slimy voice came from the table next to me

Hands started to search my body. "I don't think I could hide anything in my fur asshole." I growled

Once again my head was smashed against the wall; I felt whoever was searching me pat my boot. I cursed as he pulled out my small flick knife. The searcher spun me around and pushed me forward into a seat. Facing me was my target.

"Fang the weasel." I raised an eyebrow as he stuck his hand out

He pulled his hand back and smiled evilly, he turned to a guy standing next to him, he whispered something into his ear and the guy stumbled of into the night. I turned back to Fang, who had now started twirling a knife like it was nothing.

"So tell me, why can't Shadow come and get me himself?" Fang asked, stabbing the table as he did

I shrugged and went to stand up; the guy who had searched me grabbed me by the neck and placed the flick knife on my neck. The cold blade gave me shudders as Fang stood up and walked up to the bar; he grabbed a bottle and turned back to me.

"I don't like aliens do you?" he asked me, taking a sip of his drink and sitting back down

"I haven't met many Aliens." I shrugged as best as I could

Fang laughed and placed the bottle back on the table, he nodded at the man and the guy with the knife took the knife from my throat. I rubbed my neck and turned back to Fang. He smiled and picked back up his bottle, before he took a swig though he jumped out of his seat and swung the bottle forward, I dodged out of the way and grabbed the bottle out of his hand.

The guy with the knife charged forward, I kicked the chair backwards, knocking him of his feet. I grabbed Fang and dragged him onto the floor. Before I could slam my fist into his face I heard the clicking of many guns, I looked around and cursed as different types of guns were all pointed at me, I laughed sheepishly and let go Fang. Who jumped up and dusted himself of.

I felt two hands grab me and drag me to my feet. Fang walked forward and slugged me in the gut. I winced and grunted as pain exploded in my stomach, Fang grabbed a pistol of the waitress and pointed it at my temple, turning safety of as he did.

"So you thought you could just sneak into my bar, my Town? And not get seen?" Fang asked pressing the gun harder

I thought for a second, if I said yes he'd probably kill me, if I said no he'd probably still kill me. I decided to wing that question by not answering it. After a few minutes of awkward silence Fang growled and pressed the gun even harder.

"You think I don't know who you are bitch? You dirty Alien!" Fang growled

"You know I liked this bar better when Might ran it?" I smiled

Fang once again slugged me in the gut, he pressed the gun against my knee and grinned, I tried to move but I was held firmly in place by two goons, Fang pulled the trigger. I moaned in agony as a bullet slammed into my kneecap. I'd felt worse though. Blood trickled down my leg as I was pushed onto the floor. Fang kneeled down next to me and pressed the gun into my face.

"You're a fool; you actually thought that Shadow would help you in this? You were bait bitch. Shadow is probably at home now. Watching TV while you're lying here, about to die. What do you have to say about that bitch?" he grinned

"Well, my name isn't bitch for starters, its Cyrus, but you can call me Sir. About me being bait, I think you might want to rethink that." I spat

Fang was about to say a cocky comeback when the door was blew off its hinges, Shadow walked in, a RPG on his shoulder, Fang's face turned pale when he saw this. The cockiness was gone. He jumped to his feet and was about to run when I grabbed his leg and tugged him onto the ground. The people, who had pointed guns at me, threw their guns down or sprinted out of the back door, where a G.U.N truck was waiting for them.

Shadow strolled over to me and stuck his hand out, I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet, I shook my head as Shadow grabbed a beer of the counter and took a long sip, he turned to me and grinned. I carried on shaking my head.

"That's the last time I help you in a mission!" I growled, throwing myself into a seat

"Come on Cyrus, you're the only one I could ask for help. The rest of the guys are at a party! Plus they've all got families!" Shadow shrugged

I guess that made sense, didn't stop me from being pissed from the fact that I was missing a bit of my kneecap. Shaking my head I hung up and grabbed my coat and pulled it on, Shadow tossed me some keys. I looked at him with a confused look. He grinned and stood up.

"While you were doing this, I might have had a few drinks!" Shadow grinned

I shook my head and walked outside, the rain had slowed down. There was still a slight drizzle though. I located Shadow's car and pulled myself in. I was surrounded by a bunch of weird buttons and switches, where the hell was the steering wheel?

Shadow threw himself in the two seats in the back; he looked up when I didn't start the car. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as I fiddled with the buttons

I turned to him. "I haven't drove in 12 years!" I growled

Last time I had driven a car it had been a normal car, not a flying one! I finally located a button with "Put key here" written on it. I pushed the key in and twisted it. I gasped as the steering wheel shot out of nowhere. I gripped onto it and pressed down on the gas, we instantly shot into the air; Shadow giggled stupidly and started to whistle. I pressed down on the brakes as we nearly collided with a side of a skyscraper.

I stopped the car for a second and turned to the GPS on the car, I typed in the place were Shadow lived and the car came back with a high pitched voice. "Your location has been found. Please continue forward."

I pressed down on the gas lightly, the car slowly edged forward. A car behind us beeped loudly, I growled and pressed down on the gas, the car shot forward at speeds Sonic would be proud of. Before we could crash into a wall or something I pulled out Shadow's Chaos emerald he kept in his glove box.

"Chaos Control!"

The car was lit by a green flash as the world slowed down, I sighed with relief as I dodged out of the way of a flying truck. The GPS strangely still worked, it was spouting of random commands, I tried to turn it off but it still carried on shooting the same commands. I growled and stuck my hand though it, it exploded in a wave of sparks, Shadow groaned loudly and sat back up.

"What's with the whole world going slow? Am I really that drunk?" Shadow wondered

I shook my head and carried on forward, luckily I remembered which way to go. After dodging a few more cars we made it outside an armament complex, I looked around for a landing button, I soon found the writing "Landing mode" but where the button should have been was an empty hole, I spun around to Shadow, who was still groaning and moaning.

"Where the hell is the landing button?" I growled

"I might have misplaced it." Shadow giggled

Great I was stuck hovering 20 feet in the air, with no way down. Unless I jumped out and used Chaos control. But that would leave Shadow to lose his car. I guess I had to land it manually. I turned the engine of and the car started to descend. I was about to turn it back on when it started to wobble. The car crashed down on the field, causing a crater to be made.

I pushed on the door but it was blocked by dirt, I sighed and looked up. The moon was full tonight. It was then I realised the car had a sun roof; I pushed it open and gasped with relief at the fresh air. I took a few seconds to breathe it in before turning to Shadow, Who was still snuggled up on the seats.

"Shadow, you coming?" I asked

"Hm yeah" Shadow pulled himself up

I walked inside the apartment and pressed the elevator button. This building was the same one that we had fought Mephiles in. except in the last 20 years it had changed a lot, Shadow still lived in the same apartment. Shadow stumbled in and leaned on a pillar for support, he looked like he was going to be sick; I prayed that the elevator would make it in time.

The elevator finally made it, I walked in and pressed the top floor button, Shadow stumbled in and leaned against the wall. He made a retching noise as I backed into the corner of the elevator.

Please God don't let him vomit.

**Normal POV**

Deep in the mystic ruins was a lab, not many knew its location. It was hidden for a reason, G.U.N studied secret things that weren't supposed to be seen by civilians. This is where nuclear weapons were crafted.

The head of Science was busy at work; his latest project was going well. He was studying Portal physics. He set up an indestructible cage, where he set up his latest machine, this machine was important, whenever anyone used a portal to get to Earth they would be sent here.

Little did he know he was being spied on, hiding in the shadows was another worker. But this worker was different; he wasn't in it to help. He was in it to steal information and hand it to his uncle.

His name was Snivley.

End of Chapter

Thanks for reading! Leave a review and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Zone

Chapter 2

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus and the kids belong to me

Husk and Sickle belong to

Ross belongs to wolfpress

**Sonic's POV**

"Last night two hedgehogs helped with the arrest of long time criminal Fang the sniper, aka Nack the weasel. Nack escaped Prison Island two weeks ago, along with a long-time friend Scourge the hedgehog. Who has not yet been found." The TV blared loudly

I looked over my newspaper to see two mug shots on TV, "Fang" and Scourge. Shaking my head I turned to Jr, who was eating his breakfast.

"See that green hedgehog? He saved my life." I smiled

Jr dropped his spoon and gasped, Zip shook his head and looked at Rose, who was still texting, but looked up when she noticed Zip looking at her, Zip snorted.

"He's telling the story again!" Zip moaned

"Come on Dad, you must tell us that story every day!" Rose sighed turning back to her phone

"Well I only tell it because you guys used to love it as kids!" I argued back

"Yeah back when were Kids! If you didn't notice I'm 19!" Zip groaned

I threw my newspaper down. "Okay grandpa. If you're so old and responsible, why are you still living here huh? I had my own apartment when I was 16!" I threw my hands in the air

Zip turned back to his breakfast with a pout on his face, I smiled in victory and picked back up my newspaper. I turned back to what I was reading and sighed loudly. Amy walked in and poured me some more coffee.

"What's up sweetie?" Amy asked

I threw the newspaper back down. "Take a look! That Eggman never gives up!" I growled

Sonic Jr spun around at the mention of Eggman, his face filling up with disgust. "That Egghead at it again Dad?" he asked

I nodded and Jr jumped up, his face filling with determination. He grabbed his shoes, which were a replica of my old ones and pulled them on.

"Well I'm gonna go show this Egghead whose boss!" he growled

Zip snorted into his breakfast. "Yeah and Dads going to go into space and fight a giant lizard!" he laughed sarcastically

"Says the person who can't even run faster than a car." I came back

Zip's face burned with embarrassment, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the door as me and Jr laughed loudly. Amy sighed and went to grab his dishes.

"You shouldn't treat him like that." Amy

"Well if he can give cheek he can take it." I shrugged

There was then a loud knock on the door, Amy went to open it. I turned to Jr and pulled something out of my coat pocket, he grinned and closed his eyes, I put the emerald into his hand and he opened his eyes, his eyes lit up instantly when he saw the emerald.

"Dad really?" he gushed examining it

I nodded and he squealed happily, he hugged me quickly and shot of at the speed of light somewhere. Amy walked back in with Husk, Sickle and there 12 year old daughter named Glaze.

Glaze was a panther like Husk, she looked exactly like her father except she had those purple gem eyes just like her mother. She smiled shyly and walked over to Jr who had raced in all of a sudden. Husk smiled and sat down next to me. Sickle walked into the kitchen to talk to Amy.

"Hey Husk, how's the hand?" I asked

It had become a big joke in the office about Husk's hand, it was a bit cruel but Husk thought it was funny, so every time we saw each other I'd ask. Husk hadn't changed much in the last 20 years, except he'd grown a moustache and had a deep scar running down his face from the fight, where his old hand had been was a mechanical hand, it looked like Luke Skywalker's robot hand.

Tails had offered to put skin on it, but Husk preferred it without skin, he said it gave him a "Macho" feel; I tried not to laugh when he had told me this.

"Its fine, still a bit stiff." He grinned

"What's up?" I asked

"I'm looking for Cyrus." He admitted

"He's with Shadow why?" I asked

"There's a guy down in the cells. He's a Tabuuian!" Husk explained

What was a Tabuuian doing on Earth?

**Cyrus's POV**

"So you caught a mechanical hedgehog that looks like the hedgehog i was with yesterday?" Shadow asked

I chilled on the couch watching morning TV; my stomach had a dull pain to it from getting slugged yesterday. My ears perked up when I heard about this white hedgehog.

"Just wait, I'll be down there now." Shadow spoke into the phone

He hung up and threw the phone on the couch; he grabbed his coat and beckoned me to follow him, I jumped of the couch and followed him out of the apartment, as we waited for the elevator I decided to question him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the elevator dinged open

"Looks like one of your subjects is on Earth." Shadow stepped into the elevator

One of my people? I told them not to follow me to Earth; I knew they'd do this! They were always so possessive of me. They went on like I was a vase that could break from the slightest touch, shaking my head I followed Shadow to the car.

"I think we'll drive on the ground today." Shadow grinned

"Yeah seeing as though you "lost" the landing button." I said shaking my head

I jumped into the passenger seat as Shadow put his key in and started it, he pressed his foot down and we shot out of the small garage.

_15 minutes later_

The guard moved swiftly to the door and put in a quick key code, the door made a loud ding noise and opened slowly, I walked in and gasped at what I was looking at.

Nova?

End of chapter

A.N thanks for reading! Leave a review and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Zone

Chapter 3

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexiduous

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

Shadow's POV

"How?" Cyrus snarled

I could vaguely remember this hedgehog; he was Cyrus's brother or something. He'd turned evil and tried to kill us as usual. But I thought he was dead? Something was fishy about this; I didn't like the look of him. His body was made up of shiny silver like metal. His eyes were black with red pupils in the middle, those eyes were very familiar. His smile sent chills across my spine, where his teeth should have been where tiny drills. I didn't want to get bit by this guy.

His hands rested on the table, an officer holding a shotgun stood behind us. Gun poised on the robot, I couldn't blame him. This robot was making me nervous. Cyrus sat down in front of it. "How?" he snarled again

Nova grinned again. "Well it was thanks to the great Doctor Eggman of course!" Nova's voice was deep and robotic

Cyrus grabbed his arm. "How were you built?" he growled

Nova easily pulled his arm out of Cyrus's lock. "It's quite simple little brother, after you left me to rot, I was found by the good doctor, he spent years working on his machine, finally after 20 years it was finished. What did this machine do you ask? Well Eggman kept my body in a tank so it wouldn't rot. After he finished this machine he put me in it. I came back to life brother, I felt better than I'd ever felt. I'm strong enough to destroy this whole planet!" Nova explained proudly

Cyrus scoffed loudly. "It's a shame Eggman spent 20 years on you, just so you can be made into a washing machine." He teased

The guard behind him snorted. Nova's eyes rolled back into his head, his tails raised into the air. The spiky end pointing at the guard. The guard pointed the gun at him and clicked it of safety, Nova laughed and his tail shot forward, piercing the poor guard though his brain, I jumped out of my chair as blood splattered over the room. I dived forward wrapping my hands over Nova's neck; I squeezed with all my might.

"Silly hedgehog, I'm a robot. I don't need to breathe!" he laughed

He reached forward to grab my arm but I was already gone by time he'd tried grab my arm; I quickly kicked the chair out from under his legs. Cyrus jumped over the table and landed on Nova, he started to rapidly punch Nova. Loud clanging noises were made as Cyrus's fists collided with the robots head. Nova growled and pushed Cyrus of, sending him flying into a wall.

I spun out of the way as Nova launched a missile at me, the wall behind me exploded. I skated forward and grabbed Nova. Cyrus jumped up and walked forward, his hands clenching into a fists. Nova spun around quickly, sending me spinning around his body. I let go and flew backwards, skidding next to Cyrus.

"Any plans?" I asked

Cyrus grinned. "Nope, I'm just gonna do what I always do!" he grinned

"And what's that?" I asked

"Improvise!" he charged forward

**Cyrus's POV**

Nova charged forward, just as he was about to collide with me I quickly stepped to the side, disappearing in a flash. Nova skidded to a stop and turned. He charged forward and swung his fist towards my face; I back flipped and landed neatly out of the range of fire. Shadow started to glow red. Two of his fingers crackled with energy. He laughed manically and pushed his two fingers into the air.

"Chaos Eruption!" he roared loudly

The ground under Nova's feet exploded, Chaos energy shot up from the ground, engulfing Nova. I gripped onto the wall as the attack's power increased, causing me to be blow backwards from the pressure of the attack.

I landed on my back outside the police station; people had started to gather around me. I pulled myself to my feet, Shadows attack was still going on, I couldn't see him. My eyes widened as Nova strolled out of the hole, his metal steaming. His hand started to glow as he charged an attack; I quickly whipped out my Chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" I roared

I reappeared a few feet away, the people who had been surrounding me had scattered as Nova shot an orange beam of Chaos energy. As he continued to pump the beam, I saw Shadow sneaking up on him. I grinned as he tackled Nova, knocking him to the ground.

Shadow flipped into the air and shot a volley of Chaos Spears at Nova, his body bounced around as the spears exploded on his body. Smoke covered the area where he was. I sighed with relief. But I guess I sighed too soon as Nova flew out of the smoke, under his feet were flames. I guess they made him fly.

"So long brother, I'm going to take your ship and go see our brethren!" he called as he flew away

How did he know of Tabuu? Eggman must have done his research, but there was not time to think things over! I had to save my people, but he could fly! Growling I sprinted over to Shadow who was calling curses to Nova.

"How are we going to get him?" I asked

Shadow thought for a second. "We can use Extreme Gears!" he grinned as he pulled out to boxes

"The hells an Extreme Gear?" I asked

Shadow demonstrated as he threw the two boxes into the air, I gasped as they suddenly started to transform, a few seconds later there were two boards hovering over the ground. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Shadow jumped onto a black and red one, he strapped his feet into the holders and pressed down on a button. His board instantly shot out after Nova, I hesitated a bit, but the thought of my friends being killed by Nova was enough to make me jump on. I strapped my feet in and pressed down on the button like Shadow had done before.

The world instantly blurred as the board shot forward, I flew into Main Street. I ducked as a taxi shot forward, nearly taking my head off in the process. People dived out of the way as I flew onto the sidewalk, I had to make a sharp turn to the left as I nearly crashed into a newsagents. The air resistant of the board caused newspapers to fly over the place. I spotted in the distance Nova, who was flying towards Mobius Park, that's were I parked my ship!

I pressed down on the button, the board instantly shot forward; I grabbed onto the bottom and pulled it up, skimming a car by an inch. I could see the Park in the distance. It then happened; the whole world felt like it was in slow motion as a hand gripped onto the board. The board still shot forward, but I tumbled of it. I skidded across the ground face first.

Blood dripped down my face; i rolled onto my back and looked at my hands. They were deeply scratched from trying to stop me from skidding. I groaned in pain as I tried to push myself up. My hands stung as I picked rocks out of them, I turned to who had pulled me of the board.

"You shouldn't speed ya know!" Scourge grinned

"You idiot! Why the hell did you do that!?" I growled as I wiped my face

Scourge pulled of his sunglasses. "The Doc paid me a big sum of cash to stop you Cy." He grinned

"You Bastard!" I groaned

I pulled myself to my feet; Scourge grinned and put his glasses back on, I was about to charged forward when a blast of air shot past me, I looked around confusedly, all of a sudden Scourge was knocked to his feet, ice crawled out of nowhere, freezing Scourge's hands and legs to the ground.

"The hell?" he growled trying to break his self out of the ice

The same wave of air blasted by again, this time though it stopped next to me, showing that it was Sonic and Husk. "You okay?" Sonic asked

I nodded as I wiped a trickle of blood from my mouth; I noticed that Sonic and Husk weren't wearing suits like they normally did. "What happened to the suits?" I asked

Sonic grinned from ear to ear. "It's time we left the suits and went back to the old days!" Sonic grinned

"We need to get to the Park!" I grunted

"Why? I'm not going anywhere before I kill you!" Nova appeared behind me

It was then I realised that it was all a trick, Eggman wanted me to come this way so Scourge could jump us, I turned and growled loudly, Nova held Shadow by his neck. I turned to Sonic and Husk.

"Let's make this guy into a toaster!"

End of chapter!

Thanks for reading leave a review and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Zone

Chapter 4

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexidous

Nova belongs to Soniclover99

**Shadow's POV **

I felt pain in my neck as Nova gripped it and dragged me forward, throwing me at the feet of Cyrus. I felt his hands pull me to my feet, I turned to Nova and growled, I couldn't believe he'd make a mockery of me so easily! I was the ultimate life form! I couldn't be made a fool of by a pile of scrap metal! I felt Sonic place a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Shad?" he asked

I nodded and walked forward; Nova grinned and held his arms out wide as though he was welcoming me to try! The cocky bastard! I slipped my bracelets of and they bounced of onto the ground, I was instantly covered in a thick red aura. I skated forward; Nova disappeared in a flash before I could reach him. I could hear him laughing behind me.

I quickly spin kicked around, but he wasn't there! He was mocking me, making me look like a fool by disappearing and reappearing! I felt my anger reach a new height as I saw giggling at the park entrance, I skated forward. Swinging madly, Nova turned and sprinted forward, I was hot on his tail. I wasn't going to let him get away.

I ran though the entrance and was surrounded by trees; they all became a green blur as I blasted past them, blowing leaves of in the process. I could hear Nova just ahead of me, laughing loudly. I stopped before I came into a clearing in the trees. I hid behind one to see Nova standing by Cyrus's ship. I growled as he stood there watching the hole he came thought. I locked my cybernetic eye onto him, a crosshair sticking to his every move. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me.

"What's up?" Sonic's voice came from the bush

"My foot's stuck!" Husk's voice came from the same bush

"Will you guys shut up? We're trying to surprise him!" Cyrus's voice whispered from the tree next to me

Shaking my head I looked back into the clearing, Nova was gone. I silently cursed Sonic and Husk, why did they have to be so loud? Cyrus noticed that Nova was gone, he turned to me. "I'm going to run in my ship okay?" he asked

I tried to tell him no but he was already gone before he'd even finished his sentence. I watched him sprint over to the ship, his tail bobbing as he sprinted. Out of nowhere a shadow tackled him to the ground. I quickly turned to Sonic and Husk, who had jumped out of the bush. I nodded at them and we sprinted forward.

I skated out from behind the trees, Nova held Cyrus to the ground. His arm had morphed into a sharp silver blade. He pointed it at Cyrus's neck, he turned his head when he saw us walking over, I quickly pulled a pistol out of my pocket. I pointed it at Nova, who laughed.

"You know those stupid guns don't work on me?" he teased

But this wasn't an ordinary gun, it was a specially modified gun made by Tails, it had the power to blow an elephant head of. It could break though the hardest armours. I quickly pulled the trigger, Nova grinned as he thought that it wouldn't do anything, as the bullet connected with his chest it sent a shockwave though his body, sending him flying into the ships wall.

He quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, one minute he was standing over there, the next he was in front of me. I flipped backwards as he charged forward, swinging his sword arm like a maniac. I ducked under a jab as he charged forward. Husk turned his arm into an ice spear, he charged forward and blocked a few swings of Nova and knocked him back. While he was on the ground Sonic blasted around him at the speed of sound, causing a tornado to be made from the dirt. Nova swirled around in the dirt tornado. I looked around quickly to see Sonic and Husk. I couldn't see Cyrus.

As the tornado started to die down Husk shot a beam of ice, causing the tornado to freeze. I took a deep breath as the ice started to crack, breaking into a million pieces. I dived out of the way as Nova shot a beam of orange Chaos energy at me. Nova quickly turned around and shot the beam at Husk, who as quick as a flash shot a beam of ice, the two beams clashed loudly. Husk's face screwed up in frustration as he pumped the beam forward.

I took this time to shoot Chaos Spears at him, although they wouldn't hurt him, they'd still distract him long enough for Husk to overpower him, quick as a flash though he disappeared. reappearing behind Husk and shot the beam. Husk groaned in pain as he was blown forwards by the beam, luckily he'd turned his body into ice before he was hit.

Sonic spindashed into Nova's back, knocking Nova forward, He growled and spun around, nearly taking Sonic's head of with the sword. Sonic ducked as Nova tried to jab him with the blade, I quickly charged forward and grabbed Nova in a full nelson. He growled and tried to break out of the lock. Sonic took this time to charge a Light Speed Attack. Balls of Chaos energy shot into Sonic's body as he spindashed.

When the balls of energy stopped I dived out of the way, before Nova could move Sonic shot forward still in his spindash. Nova growled and covered his head as Sonic crashed into his body at light speed, he became so fast that I couldn't see him. Nova flew onto the ground as Sonic landed next to him.

Dusting himself cockily Sonic walked over to us, Nova suddenly disappeared. We waited for him to reappear but he didn't. Shaking my head i walked over and picked my gun of the ground. I sat down and checked the gun to see if it was alright. I then realised Cyrus wasn't with us.

**Cyrus's POV **

I smashed my hands onto the keyboard in frustration; I had to disable the ship! If Nova got on it he'd probably fly to Tabuu and slaughter all of the innocent people on the planet. I carried on trying to disable it when the monitor suddenly turned off. I growled as it flickered back on, showing a video of Eggman.

"I see your trying to disable you ship?" he laughed

"Get of my monitor!" I growled

I heard feet landing on the floor behind me; Nova must have teleported in the room. He thought I didn't know. I'd have to pretend that I didn't know, I heard him slowly begin to charge an attack, he shot it forward, as quick as a flash I spun around and knocked the beam out of the way. I wished that would have made a better plan because my hand felt numb now.

"Hello little brother, did you hear me?" he grinned

"As a matter of fact I did!" I growled slowly shuffling over the sword that hung in the wall

Nova followed my eyes, he laughed loudly when he saw me going for the sword. "Go ahead little brother; I'll let you face me in a sword fight. It will be your last fight ever!" he sneered

I quickly grabbed the sword of the wall, I strapped the swords sheathe on my back, and pulled out the blade, it shined in the light that was coming through the windows. It was double edged blade; at the bottom was a long handle. Orange gems were dotted around the handle; at the bottom of the sword was a massive chunk of an orange Chaos emerald. The blade had the words "The sword of the King" roughly translated from Tabuuian on the blade.

"So has baby brother been practising?" he teased waving his sword arm around

I nodded and spun the sword around in my hand, I charged forward and our blades clashed, I blocked his hits as he went for offense. I rolled out of the way as he side slashed, I summersaulted into the air, swinging the sword as I did. Nova blocked as I flipped over him.

"Chaos Control!"

The gem at the bottom of the sword glowed as time around me stopped; I kicked Nova backwards and charged forward.

"Chaos Control!"

Time suddenly turned back to normal as I was still charging forward, Nova stood in front of me holding the Chaos emerald I kept for emergencies. Nova swung the blade in a downward arc. I kneeled down and blocked the sword. Nova quickly grabbed my sword, and with me still holding it tossed me out the window.

I landed in the dirt face first. I was about to get back up when I felt a foot pushing my head down, Nova laughed loudly. "You were always a worm!" he laughed loudly

Suddenly I heard a gun click. "That was a terrible joke." Shadow growled

I heard a loud bang and the pressure on my head was relived. I jumped to my feet to see Nova clutching his head, a massive hole in the middle of it. I turned to Shadow and grinned. I took a few steps back and sprinted forward, picking my sword out of the ground as I did.

I sprinted forward at my top speed, holding the sword sideways. Nova looked up and gasped, but it was too late I was already close to him, I swung the sword as fast I could, slicing Nova in half like he was butter. I skidded to a stop to see his disembodied parts flying in the air. I decided to make sure that he wouldn't be able to be built back. I stabbed the sword into the ground and started to glow orange. I shot my hands forward and roared loudly.

"Chaos…Beam…Times….30!" I roared

A massive orange beam shot out of my hands, turning the disembodied parts into dust, I sighed with relief and picked my sword up. I spun It around in victory and slammed it into the sword sheathe.

Damn that was epic.

**Normal POV**

Deep in the lab, the scientist was working hard. He'd been awoken by the sound of the machine blowing up; as he cleaned up the mess he walked over to the cage. Because it was night time there wasn't no light in the cage. The scientist gasped as a figure moved in the cage.

"Who's there?" the scientist asked timidly

"I am." The voice sent shivers down the scientist's spine

**End of chapter**

**Thanks for reading leave a review and stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Black Zone

Chapter 5

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

**Cyrus's POV**

I was awoken by a beeping noise, I realised I was in a hospital. Last thing I could remember was that I passed out when we were walking home, I groaned as I realised my wrist was in a cast. Shaking my head I turned to the TV on the wall, they were showing mug shots of Nova. I guess it's because they couldn't find any trace of him. I saw something glint in the corner; I turned and smiled as my sword lay in the corner.

I smelled something nostalgic; I turned to see a vase of roses. Not just any roses though, the ones I normally placed on Sheila's grave. I saw a piece of paper sticking out of them; I grabbed it and examined it. Smiling I shook my head as I read the writing.

"Get well soon Cyrus!" it had written on it

Smiling I placed the paper back in the vase as the door opened. A fat nurse walked in and started to plump my pillow. "Now you're going to be here for a few more days." She explained as she turned the TV off

I shook my head. "I'm perfectly fine, I don't need to stay in this hospital!" I argued trying to sit up

She pushed me back down with great force. "You need your rest, I'll be back in an hour!" she commanded

She turned the light of as she walked out of the room, locking the door as she did. Why do I have to stay here? I'm perfectly fine without resting; my wrist could recover in no time. Sighing I pulled myself of the bed, I looked down to see I was in a weird white sheet. Grunting I ripped it off and threw it on the floor.

I walked over to the door and gripped the handle and gave it a tug, no luck it was locked shut. I guess I'd have to do this the hard way. I walked over to the corner and grabbed the swords sheathe. Strapping it onto my back I strolled back over to the door. Luckily I landed on my left hand. I use my right hand to do stuff like this.

I pulled out the sword and pointed it and the door. I took a deep breath and swung the blade in a downward motion, the sword cut though the wood like it was cheese. I sideswiped quickly and the door split into four pieces. Smiling I put the sword back in its sheathe, a confused guard popped his head though the door. He frowned when he saw the door in pieces.

"Hey! Get your ass back in the bed!" he growled pulling out his Taser

He walked into the room, still pointing the Taser at me. I could tell he was nervous because the gun was shaking in his hand. I didn't want to hurt him so I walked past him as though he wasn't there. He pulled the trigger and 3 wires attached to my back. I quickly spun around as fast I could. The man was dragged forward as the wires wrapped around me quickly.

Before the man could recover from his confusion and press the trigger, I growled and charged my chaos energy. A thick orange aura covered me, melting the wires in the process. Leaving the bemused man I stepped out into the corridor. I started walking down the corridor when an alarm started wailing loudly. The sprinklers turned on and the entire corridor was drenched in water. I kept my aura up so the water wouldn't leave my fur wet.

I was about to walk down the stairs when a male nurse grabbed me and started to pull me back into the corridor. I struggled but he had iron grip. I could hear sirens outside; G.U.N had probably heard that I was here. The male nurse wouldn't let go so I gave him a slight shove. I hadn't put that much power into it, but it was enough to send him tumbling over the rail. I quickly grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back up, but his hand was wet, causing it to slip out of my hand.

He fell down four floors of stairs, landing with a horrible crunch. I could see blood trailing out of his head, a G.U.N soldier charged forward out of nowhere and checked his pulse. When he couldn't find it he turned to look upwards. I gasped and backed up on the wall as he called for backup. They would blame me for his death. It was an accident! I never meant it! Or did i? Ever since I got my memory back I was with war with my other side. I was more reckless and angry.

Did I kill him on purpose? Was that just a game to me? I could hear G.U.N soldiers storming up the stairs. I slid onto the floor and put my head between my knees. Am I a monster? That guy probably had children and a family; he probably had a wife who he loved. He was just doing his job and I killed him. I killed him!

"Cyrus the hedgehog! You are under arrest for the murder of Steven Cold!" General Morris roared in my face

I looked him dead in the eye and lifted my hands in the air. "Take me away! I did it!" I roared

I could feel my dark side laughing at me in my head.

**Sonic's POV**

"Dad did you really fight a robot?" Jr asked, his green eyes filling with joy

I nodded as I tucked him into bed. His room was filled with pictures of me and him, Jr really thought of me as his hero. It made me proud every time I saw his room. "It was a hard battle, I couldn't have done it without the guys." I grinned

Jr nodded and I slowly backed towards the door. "Goodnight kiddo." I smiled

"Goodnight dad!" Jr grinned

I turned the light off and walked down the stairs, there Amy was watching some boring soap opera. Rose and Zip were out with friends, I collapsed onto the couch next to Amy. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"I'm getting so tired lately." I moaned

Amy giggled. "That means you're getting old mister!" she giggled again

"Old? I'm thirty-six, that's not that old is it?" I asked

"I guess." Amy shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV

The back door opened, Zip strolled in with Nails. Nails was a deep orange echidna, she looked just like her mother, expect she had her father's personality. Fight first, think later. They walked past us and they were about to walk upstairs when I called Zip over. He strolled over to us.

"What's up?" he asked

"Hello Zip." I simply said

Zip sighed loudly. "Hello mother and father how are you tonight?" he asked

"That's better, I'm fine." Amy smiled

"Great if I ca-

The front door burst open, Husk sprinted in. his chest pumping quickly and his breathe rapid. He walked over and leaned on the couch arm.

"Sonic, Cyrus has been arrested on murder!" Husk gasped

Arrested on murder? How? We left him at the hospital so he could recover. Not murder someone! I had to get to the bottom of this. I grabbed my coat and beckoned Husk to follow me. "Amy, I have to find out about this, don't wait up for me." I explained as I opened the door

Why Cyrus? Why?

**Shadow's POV**

"I don't know why you did it. You should have just stayed in bed you idiot!" I snarled

I sat in the dimly lit room integrating Cyrus. I'd got a call of a friend of mine who told me the whole story. I couldn't believe it. There had to be something going on. Cyrus wouldn't kill any one innocent on purpose would he?

"As I told you a million times, it was an accident." He growled

I didn't believe him; he had fear in his eyes. I could tell from the look of him that he had done it on purpose. "I can't get you out of this Cyrus. You'll have to serve your time like any other guy. It shouldn't be a problem for you though, you live longer than all of us." I sneered

"I didn't ask for your help." Cyrus growled slamming his hands down on the table

I threw my hands up in the air. "Then why did you ask to see me huh? You just wanted to say goodbye?" I smiled

Cyrus chuckled. "Yeah I guess I did. So how long am I going away for?" he asked

"I'd say between 25-30 years, not only for murder. But for being an alien." I explained

Cyrus snorted. "Racism at its finest!" he shook his head

The door swung open, Sonic and Husk walked in. disgust on their faces. They dragged two chairs out of the corner at sat down next to me. I could see that Sonic was angry; he was gripping the hands of the chair so hard that they looked as though they would snap. Husk was silent but stared daggers at Cyrus.

"So…what's up?" Cyrus asked, noticing the silence

"WHATS UP? You killed an innocent person just because you didn't want to stay in a fucking hospital bed!" Sonic roared

Cyrus stayed quite as Sonic ranted. I diced to leave them alone; I nodded at the guard in the corner. He was holding a gun made by Tails. Husk followed me as we left the room, Sonic still roaring loudly.

I leaned against the door. "I don't even know what to say." I said shaking my head

"Why did he do it? I mean he's not normally like that is he?" Husk shook his head

"Ever since he got his memory back, He's been different." I admitted

Cyrus why?

**Normal POV**

The scientist poked a stick in the cage. He suddenly flew forward, his head smashing against the cage. The figure inside the cage pulled the stick back up, the scientist backed off.

"It's rude to wake a sleeping person!" the figure inside the cage growled

A bullet rang out inside the small room. The scientist looked down at his chest to see that there was a massive hole. Blood poured down the hole; He dropped to his knees as his lungs filled with blood. The cage broke into a million pieces. The figure stepped out of the broken cage and walked into the middle of the lab.

A small quivering voice came from the corner. "What are you?" a small nosey person asked

The asker was Snivley Robotnick.

"I am Warton! Ruler of this universe!" the robot laughed

**Warton's POV**

The small human walked out into the middle of the lab so he was facing me. I don't like it when people stand in front of me without bowing, so I pointed the gun on my arm at his face. He instantly paled and fell to his knees and started to kiss my feet. What the devil is wrong with this planet? I kicked the small person out of the way.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't blast you out of this world?" I asked

"Please do not kill me! I can give you money! Power! I can make you an unbeatable army!" the person begged

An army? I could use people to my work for me. I grabbed the little human by his neck and pulled him to face me. "So little human. What army do you have that I need?" I asked

"I have the Dark legion!" he squeaked

Dark legion? They sounded decent. I could use them in some way, but I had two missions. One become the leader of this planet. Two murder the son of Cyber in cold blood.

And a certain god told me about Cyrus.

End of chapter!

Please leave a review and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Zone

Chapter 6

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Warton and Ross belong to wolfpress

**Warton's POV **

"What did you say your name was?" I asked the small human, who was pressing buttons on a door

"Snivley, Sir." He replied quickly

Snivley typed in a few number combos, the door opened with a quick swish. I pushed Snivley out of the way and carried on though the corridor. I winced as a sharp pain ran up though my chest, I leaned against the wall for support. Snivley looked confused at why we were stopping.

"Sniffy, you said your uncle was a scientist did you not?" I growled

Snivley nodded. "Yes Sir, and by the way its "Snivley" sir." He said meekly

"Right Sinivler, Lead the way!" I growled

Snivley charged down the corridor, dodging the sights of the cameras hanging on the wall, shaking my head I followed. I couldn't care less if the humans were watching me with their cameras; I heard shouts coming from the bottom of the corridor. Loud banging noises were coming from there. I turned to see an army of humans, wielding there metal guns. The guns blazed as they fired there bullets at me. The bullets harmlessly bounced of me.

"Oh no! Our weapons are useless, retreat!" the leader of the group called

They all turned to bound to the door; I grinned and lifted my hand into the air. It spun quickly, morphing into a similar type of their guns. My hand, now a machine gun, spun around quickly, bullets bounced around the corridor. The men made grunts and moans as the bullets penetrated their skin, they fell to the floor and started oozing blood. I made sure to leave the commander alive. I strolled over to him and picked him up by the scuff of his neck like a little puppy. I pointed the gun to his face.

"Well that was rude, wouldn't you agree?" I asked maliciously

The man spat blood at me; I felt it trickling down my face. I wiped it off with my other hand and placed the human down on the floor. I heard him sigh with relief. Why with relief? I'm just getting started! My hand morphed again. This time becoming a flamethrower, I pointed it at the human, who paled and turned to run to the exit. Except there was a pile of body's blocking his way, he ended up with his back up against the wall. I laughed and shot a wave of flames out of my hand, I heard screams from the man and the people who hadn't died yet. I grinned as the flames caught onto the walls and started to spread down the corridor.

I turned to see Snivley cowering behind the door at the end of the corridor, shaking my head I strolled down grinning as I heard more screams of agony. I quickly morphed my hand into a grenade launcher. I shot my hand into the air and a grenade flew out. It blew up on contact, causing a massive gaping hole. I could hear people running down the corridor that Snivley was hiding in.

"Siffy! Hurry up you fool!" I snarled

Snivley charged down the corridor and gripped onto my leg. I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from kicking him off. Men charged down the corridor, guns blazing. I spun around quickly and shot a grenade down the corridor. It rolled down towards the men, who backed up. I quickly jumped out of the hole, Snivley still clutching my leg.

My legs spun around quickly, morphing into boosters. My whole body rumbled as fire flew out of the bottom of my booster legs, we were launched into the air. I quickly morphed my two hands into a rocket launcher. I shot a volley of missiles; they all went different directions, seeking out heat. As we blasted away I could hear the screams of all the people dying in there.

It was music to my ears.

**Cyrus's POV**

The bus that lead though the forest rumbled as it hit another root in the road, I could feel people staring at me as I looked out of the window. The bus we were in was like a school bus, except there were no children on board. Just rapists, murders and other horrible people. I sat next to a massive bear Mobian, who kept scraping the chair in front of him, talking to himself about breakfast.

I was locked into the chair, cuffs were strapped to my hand and I had special bracelets on that stopped me from using Chaos powers. I looked at the brand name written on them, "Miles Electric" Oh the irony. I wore an orange jumpsuit; it made me look weird and scary.

The bus rumbled again and I flew forwards, smashing my head against the chair in front of me. The person in front of me turned his head and snarled loudly. "Watch it!" he growled

I ignored him and turned my attention back to the window, up ahead I could see the prison. it had changed in 21 years. Last time I had been here was with Tails when we tried to break Sonic and the guys out. That was where we met Cyber, My father.

The bus stopped abruptly, causing me to smash my head against the seat in front of me again, the guy snarled loudly again. Police officers started herding us of the bus. I shuffled as best as I could, I wasn't used to cuffs. I got to the door, there wasn't another step. I jumped awkwardly and ended up sprawled on the floor, my face in the dirt. The other inmates laughed loudly as I struggled to my feet.

We were herded into the building, guns pointed at us from far distance. I could see why they called it a Maximum Security building. The whole prison had over a thousand guards; at least half of them were watching us now as we crowed into the cell room, where we were met with even more inmates. I recognized a few of them as people me and Shadow busted. They weren't going to be happy to see me.

The room was massive, steel and closed off, there was only one entrance. Doors leading to cells were everywhere around the room. I shuffled into a corner away from all of the inmates. I looked up to see a metal bridge near the roof, on top of that stood the Warden; he was a fat orange fox. He had a curly bushy mustache. He had an expression that said this guy has seen lots of shit, he cleared his throat loudly and everyone went quite.

"Welcome to Prison Island, you are all here for different reasons. But here you are all the same. Monsters, if I was the president. I would have you all killed by now, but seeing as though our president believes that we shouldn't kill you all. He'd rather lock you all in here." The Warden explained

"Now get to your cells!" he growled as he walked down the bridge

People pushed and shoved each other as they went to their cells. A fight broke out; two massive Mobians latched onto each other and started throwing themselves at each stupidly. I shook my head as people crowded around and chanted "Fight!"

I'm in Hell.

End of chapter

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

The Black Zone

Chapter 8

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Sickle belong to Dexidous

Spencer belongs to werewolf99

Warton belongs to wolfpress

**Shadow's POV**

"So tell me this again?" I asked "You heard a loud bang and saw a spaceship shaped like a person flying up into the air?" I asked, knowing that this guy must have inhaled too much smoke

The guy I was talking to was a Scientist at this building; he'd been exploring the woods when the whole place was blown to smithereens. He was a human like most of the people that worked here; he was the only survivor though. Everyone else was either blown to pieces or shot multiple times. Charred bodies were scattered around the vicinity. Police officers stood guard while forensics tampered with the charred bodies. What they hoped to get out of this was a mystery to me; it was obvious that this was a gas explosion caused by some fool who couldn't work an oven; it didn't stop me having to be here for hours talking to this one guy though.

"Have you seen my car?" he asked "It was parked over by the entrance." He added hopefully

I couldn't help but snort loudly; the guy gave me an offended look and walked away with his nose up in the air. As soon as he was gone I busted out laughing. I laughed so hard I had to grab my ribs, that guy was crazy! I suddenly heard the sound of a plane engine. I looked up the sky and groaned. Why were these guys here? What happened to officers only? A few minutes later a massive plane was parked on the crime scene. This must have been The X-Tornado that Tails spent hours raving about whenever we talked. The doors popped open and the Tails, Sonic, Silver and Husk stepped out, at least they didn't bring the girls! But a few seconds later my happiness was gone, Amy, Blaze, Cream stepped out and to my horror Rouge followed them in pursuit.

Tails walked over and grinned at my expression, I couldn't help not giving Rouge daggers. She deserved them after all she's done to me! Why couldn't Knuckles's girlfriend be there instead? Oh yeah they have to guard the Master Emerald. What I wouldn't give to guard my own Master Emerald right now. I felt a burst of wind as Sonic was right in my face all of a sudden.

"Hey Shad! So what do we have here hm? Looks like a gas explosion or something!" Sonic grinned as though he had read my mind

I was about to thank him when something gleamed in the distance, on top of a mountain something sparkled. I didn't give it a second thought as I shot forward leaving my friends with a bemused looks on their faces. I blasted forward into the trees; jumping up onto the top of one I proceeded to jump from tree tops until I came to the bottom of the mountain. I scaled up the mountain with ease, reaching the top in a few seconds. I looked around, my cybernetic eye scanning the trees in front of me, I could have sworn I seen a figure disappear. After a few seconds I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shadow what is it?" Sonic asked his voice sounding a mix between excitement and worry

I shook my head, there was something there. It must have been made of metal if it gleamed in the sun. "There was a robot or something. I saw It Sonic." I explained

What was that?

**Warton's POV**

Oil dripped down my chest as I walked through the massive wooden doors of Snivley's home. I had to ask his uncle to build a machine that can restore me to my full power! I must have breathing heavy because Snivley stopped next to me. "My lord what is wrong with your chest?" he asked examining it with his hand

I slapped his hand away from my chest. I didn't need him poking around in there. "An old reminder of my crimes." I gritted my teeth as I carried on walking forward

We stopped outside another door; two Mobians dressed in black robes with red masks stopped us, one pointing a sword at me. "Why have you brought scrap metal with you?" he growled as he prodded me with the sword

My hand morphed into a shotgun, I aimed it at his face and bullets shot out of my hand, the Mobians brain was scattered over the floor as I kicked open the door. I didn't have long before I was going to run out of emery, I had to see this doctor now!

"And who is this?" a deep voice rang out

I looked over to see a floating head, yes a floating head. "Settle down Dimitri, let's see what it wants!" a fat bald man grinned

I couldn't hold any longer, I fell to my knees as I lost control of my legs. My arms were useless. My eyes began to flicker as I passed out into darkness.

**Cyrus's POV**

_2 weeks later_

I was enjoying my meal, even though I had a thousand eyes pinned on me. The inmates were waiting for action; they all waited patiently for one person to attack me so they could all jump in. I was living in hell; no one would speak to me. I was putting my meal in the trash when a voice rang out throughout the whole cafeteria.

"Cyrus the fucking hedgehog!" I recognised that slimy voice, there was only one person who could have a voice like that

"Scourge." I said simply as I scraped my plate

I could feel the eyes burning into my back; whispers filled the cafeteria as Scourge walked over slowly for the added drama. I kept tight hold of my plate just in case I'd have to use it as a weapon. People cleared out of the way as Scourge walked up to me, a cigarette burning in his mouth. "Oh where are my manners, smoke?" he grinned as he held the packet out

"Nah I don't smoke, it gives you cancer." I explained

Scourge snorted and pushed me against the wall, his hand crushing my throat. If I didn't have the bracelets on this wouldn't have hurt as much. I know knew what it was like to be human, it wasn't fun. I tried to push him of but it was like trying to push a building. Really Tails? You couldn't give me just a little of my strength? I noticed that Scourge wasn't wearing bracelets the lucky bastard. He spun around quickly letting me go as he did. I ended up crashing onto a table knocking plates and drinks over as I slid backwards. Scourge wasn't finished with me though, someone passed him a shiv. This was it; I'm going to get shived to death. I'd have thought that if I saved the planet I would have got a better death.

Fuck my life.

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Zone

Chapter 9

Sonic and co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk and Wilhelm belong to Dexiduous

Cyrus's POV

Scourge was crazy; he walked over slowly flipping the shiv. I felt someone drag me to my feet and push me onto the metal table, my face was practically inside the table so I couldn't see what Scourge was doing, but from the sound of it, he was getting the crowd excited. I lifted my head as best as I could to look at a guard on a catwalk. He just grinned and cheered along with the crowd. Great... now I really am going to die.

I felt Scourge grip onto one of my quills. "Now everyone, who wants me to cut the rat's hair off?" he asked the crowd

The crowd roared with excitement and cheered on Scourge as he started to cut into it, I gritted my teeth as a thick quill dropped past my head. By the end of this I was probably going to be bald! I tried my hardest to push up off the table, but whoever was holding me down had an iron grip, he wasn't letting go easily. And then it all stopped, the crowd scattered and the sound died down. Footsteps came from the catwalk.

"Well what do we have here then? Scourge, what is the meaning of this?" The warden's voice trailed down from the rail

"Just a little game between me and Cyrus." He grinned as he pressed the makeshift knife harder into my face

The Warden burst out laughing. "Scourge, you know that it's cowardly to use a weapon in a fight? Why don't you take this outside out of my vision..." The Warden grinned evilly.

Great, there goes my chance of living. Now I had to fight him with my fists, maybe I could win. I felt the guy who was holding me down drag me off of the table and carry me though the cafeteria towards the yard, people cheered and grinned at me as I was carried past them. When we made it onto the boiling yard I was thrown onto the floor, hundreds of people had crowded around to see me fight with Scourge, I made a promise to myself; whatever Scourge does to me now, I'm going to do it ten times as harder when I get these bracelets off.

Scourge was in the middle of the crowd in a small circle, standing close to him must have been his gang or something. There was a monkey wearing army gear, who I would later find out his name is Seargeant Simian, a white wolf named Drago, a dog named Sleuth Dog, a frog named Flying, a fox that I recognised, Fiona. And a lynx named Lighting. Scourge stood with his fists in the air, waiting for me to approach him. The heat was getting to me so I ripped the orange jumpsuit off, Scourge followed in suit and grinned as I walked forward.

"You ready for an ass beating?" Scourge grinned as he wrapped cloth over his knuckles.

I nodded and stuck my hands up, before I could even do anything I was on the floor, Scourge was sitting on top of me grinning, he raised his fist up and slammed it down on my face, causing blood to spurt from my nose. He didn't stop there though, he slammed his fist down again, causing my lip to pop loudly. Scourge grabbed my head and slammed it down on the floor multiple times to the crowds excitement, I felt my head go light as he repeatedy slammed my head down until I was seeing two of the green hedgehog.

Scourge grabbed my leg and slammed his elbow down; a loud crunch rang out though out the yard, the crowd cheered with excitement as he jumped off me and raised his hands into the sky like a wrestler who had won a match. Scourge wasn't done yet though, he spun around quickly and kicked me in the stomach, I gasped loudly as a sharp pain shot up my stomach, Scourge jumped back as I retched a few times, blood trailing from my mouth, leaving droplets on the floor. After this happened I thought someone would help me up, but the crowd just cheered as Scourge walked towards them, his fur covered in my blood.

That was the first time in my life I felt weak, even when I got my ass kicked by Tabuu I still felt as though I had power, now I felt weak, like my whole body was giving up on me. I didn't care about the pain that much, it was the shame that hurt me the most, how I could I be left useless by Scourge? I always beat him, even from the first day we met, back when he was just a petty thief on the streets, now he was a killer. What would the guys think if they heard about this? Oh wait, they don't care about me any more...

"Sir, what do we do with him?" a guard asked the Warden, who had just walked onto the yard.

The Warden grinned. "If he really is a hero as Scourge says, one of the strongest people in the world, then we'll let him recover on his own time!" the Warden grinned.

And with that I was left to bleed on the floor, not before Scourge's whole gang came over and spat on me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Poor you, left here to die from pain. How do you think Scourge feels every time you do this to him?" Fiona asked sarcastically.

I spat blood on the floor and looked up at her. "But there's one difference between me and Scourge, I'm not an asshole!" I growled.

I felt her fingers dig into my back and she pulled them down along my spine, causing me to groan in pain as he giggled. "Fiona! Come on babe; leave the trash on the floor!" Scourge called from the door.

Fiona grinned and skipped over to Scourge, I couldn't move. Even if I could what would be the point of even going inside, wouldn't they just do the same again? I decided to sleep on the floor for the night; no one would probably care. I was about to close my eyes to block out the sun when two hands grabbed me, one was a normal hand while the over was metallic, at first I thought it was Husk, but I then I realised that I was in prison.

"Come on shark-bait, you don't wanna sleep on the floor, do ya?" The Moebian explained he lifted me up with ease

I looked up to see a weasel with navy blue fur, he had a cybernetic arm that carried me as though I was a bag of sugar, we entered the cafeteria. People started as I was carried past them, no one said anything though, and Scourge waved to me from the corner as we went up the steps towards the cells, the guy asked me what number my cell was. It was number 263. When we got inside the guy placed me on the rough bed.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Name's Wilhelm," He smirked. "You really haven't been here long, have you?"

Shadow's POV

"Care to tell me again why we're at a hunted fair ground?" Husk asked as we trudged through rubbish.

Over the last few weeks I started to take odd jobs, this one was a two man job. Seeing as though it was Saturday, Husk didn't have work so he agreed to help me. "We're here looking for Bark and Bean, these two rob banks and stuff, Bean blows the holes and Bark takes the money. They've been on the run for a while now." I explained as we carried on walking.

"I know that, but why are we here? This place gives me the creeps." Husk looked around the empty fair ground, shivering slightly.

The fairground was notorious around Station Square for being haunted, some believed that if you broke into the fair in the middle of the night, you'd hear the moaning of the children, G.U.N. tried to investigate it but all the proof we got was fake YouTube videos of teenagers climbing over the gates and moaning loudly while their friends shook the camera. It was a myth that 60 years ago 3 kids climbed over the gate at night, two of the kids were never seen again, legend says the third kid went mad and hung himself. I thought it was bullshit, for one the only reason the fair closed down was because it was shit, now if the kid really did hang himself it would be all over the news.

That still didn't stop people from believing in the mystery, police got prank calls saying they heard a boy screaming in the fair, every time an officer went to investigate they'd come back empty-handed. This place however was the perfect place for a criminal to hide; no one ever came around here any more. We got a call telling us that someone had seen a green duck and a fat yellow polar bear break into the fair.

The fairground had out of date rides and stuff, the only ones I could recognise was the merry-go-round and the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel was allegedly where the kid hung himself, but I wasn't a ghost hunter or anything, I'm here to look for two felons. I had to admit though this place was creepy, the fog was thick, and just that added to the creepiness. I made sure to keep my hand wrapped around my gun just in case. Husk pointed over to the gift shop.

"Look there's a light coming from the gift shop!" he whispered.

I put my finger to my mouth to silence him, I crouched down and started to slowly walk towards the gift shop, my gun poised forwards, there was two ways I could do this, I could run in there guns blazing or stand outside and ask them to come out. But I didn't even know if it was them, great, now Husk has got me scared! I guess I'm going in there guns blazing... I signalled for Husk to run forward with me, I charged forward and kicked the door down. I looked around the small room but there wasn't anyone there. But someone had been here.

There was blood running across the floor.

End of chapter.

Thanks for reading and thanks to Dexiduous for editing!

YAAAAAY!


	9. Chapter 9

The Black Zone

Chapter 10

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Husk belongs to Dexiriev (Dexiduous)

Shadow's POV

The blood was dry as though it had been here for a while, so it couldn't have been Bark or Bean's blood. The blood trailed across the ground towards a storeroom door, isn't that cliché? I nodded at Husk and raised the gun so it was pointing at the door. I stepped forward, trying not to make a sound in case whoever or whatever was in there do what it did to the poor guy who probably got killed by him. I grabbed the wet door handle and gave it a tug, the door didn't budge one bit. I growled and tried yanking the door but it was stuck shut. I kicked it in frustration.

Husk walked forward and placed his hand on the wooden door, where his hand was placed, ice started to travel across the door until it was frozen entirely. Smiling smugly Husk stepped back and kicked the door with force, the door shattered into a million pieces with a loud cracking noise. I patted him on the shoulder and pulled out two flash-lights from my coat pocket. I passed one to Husk and switched on mine.

I popped my head though the door and waved the torch around, I thought I saw a shadow quickly move. I turned to Husk. "There's something in there!" I hissed.

We charged though the few bits of ice that clung to the corners of the door frame, I spun around quickly, the room being lighted by my torch. There was nothing here though, but I was sure of it! I wasn't seeing things… well, maybe I was, I mean I saw that robot that nobody had seen and now I was seeing shadows on the walls. I stood there and pondered until I heard a gasping noise, it was Husk! What's he found? I quickly turned and sprinted over to where Husk was standing.

Husk stood next to a wardrobe where they kept the spare clown costumes, he pointed to a suit that was hanging on the line. I did a double take when I realised it was a body, blood-soaked with deep bite marks that damaged his face, making it unrecognisable by sight. Husk gently grabbed the body and laid it down on the ground. I tired to check his pulse but before I could, his eyes shot open and he grabbed my shoulders, his eyes were deep and bloodshot. With a scared expression pasted on his face he let out a gasp and spoke a few words.

"Where is it?" he asked, stuttering as he did. "Where is that monster?" he started shaking my shoulders with great force.

I tried to push his hands of but he had a steel grip. "Can you get your hands off of me? They're covered in blood for Chaos' sake!" I growled

"Run before it gets you too! It took those two people to it's lair!" he spoke, letting go of my shoulders and slumping back onto the ground with a spine-shivering squelch.

"What did?" I asked, when he didn't reply I shook his shoulders "What took Bean and Bark?" I growled, I wasn't going to lose my mission to some psychopath.

The man turned so pale he would have given Cyrus a run for his money, his bottom lip started to quiver. "I dare not speak of the creature that did this! It will only do worse!" he growled.

Now that I looked at this man I started to recognise something, I remember seeing this guy in a newspaper recently! "Hey, aren't you missing or something?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

The man chuckled grimly. "Even if I am, I'm staying here – I'm already dead! If I leave the monster will haunt me and kill me in my own dreams! Now run you fools, else this monster will kill both of you!"

I looked at Husk and chuckled. "We've dealt with a God and a Devil, this petty murderer is nothing compared to him!" I laughed.

"Who said anything about a murderer?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Before I could reply to this question the man gasped, his eyes rolled back into the back of his head and he started shaking as though he was having a seizure, I grabbed him and tried to stop him but he broke from my grasp immediately. He started making swings for my head; I dodged them and jumped up. I was about to shoot him when Husk grabbed the gun out of my hand. "We can't just kill him! We need to stop him from dying!"

I grabbed the man and shook him roughly, I tried doing CPR and pumping his chest and that stuff, but after a few minutes he stopped. I placed my hand on his chest, he was gone. I turned and shook my head at Husk, who growled and kicked a desk. "Son of a bitch! That guy probably had a family at home who are still waiting for him to come back!"

I nodded with agreement and grabbed a cloth of the desk, I wiped the blood and spit of my hands. Why did that guy just suddenly have a seizure? He was answering my questions with ease and then all of a sudden:

Boom!

He starts shaking like a madman! There had to be a reasonable explanation for this though, I mean whatever had Bean and Bark couldn't have caused this right? I threw the cloth down and grabbed my gun from Husk. "Come on, we have to find Bark and Bean."

We made our way to the door, before we could though a deep groan filled the small storeroom. I turned around in a flash and gasped. The guy who was pronounced dead a few seconds ago was on his feet. This time however he had a different looks to his face, a creepy smile that wasn't there before was now stuck to his face. His eyes were filled with joy. I pointed my gun towards his head. What the fuck is going on? I'd watched enough zombie movies to know that I would need to shoot him though the head to destroy the brain. But the guy didn't charge forward like any zombie would, he just stood there with the creepy smile on his face.

Husk was about to walk forward but I held my arm out. "We don't even know if that guy is alive!" I hissed.

"What do you think is wrong with him? That smile is making me feel weird." Husk shuffled backwards.

To check if he was still alive I threw my torch of him, it bounced of his head and landed with a loud bang on the floor. The guy didn't even flinch or move when I threw it at him. However as soon as the torch was on the floor he giggled loudly. I gave Husk a confused look and walked slowly forward to grab the torch that was in front of me, as I bent down the guy charged forward, his face filling with delight. Before he could get to me however a giant icicle pierced though his head, He stumbled back a few steps but still carried on running forward with it resting in his eye socket.

I snatched the torch off the floor and stood there waving it, before the guy could knock me over like a bull, I sidestepped and whacked him over the head with the heavy torch, it only dazed him but it was enough time for me to whip my spare gun out and point it at his head. "Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to shoot you?" I asked, pressing the gun harder into the back of his head to show I wasn't messing around.

The guy giggled and shuffled forward. He was really starting to creep me out... if I shot him would he die? I guess I had to test it. I pulled the trigger and the bullet shot forward, before it could connect with him though, his head exploded. I was covered in head to toe in guts and blood; I gagged a little and wiped my eyes. I looked over to Husk who was no better than I was. The guy's headless corpse had dropped to the ground with a thud. I walked over to the body and prodded it with the end of my shoe. He must be gone forever, what in the name of Chaos happened?

My question would be answered with a loud moan from outside. "What the hell was that? You don't think there's a zombie apocalypse do you?" Husk whispered as the moaning got louder.

I shook my head, but I was deep in thought. What the hell was out there? Well it isn't any good just standing here so I walked through the door frame with Husk at my heels, we walked back into the center of the fair; I quickly scanned the surrounding area for any signs of activity. I quickly spotted a shadow moving, without a word to Husk I charged after it. I skidded behind a tent where they would hold magic show; a white mist floated though the tent. I was about to barge into the tent when a hand on my shoulder sent a shiver down my spine, literally. "Shadow, wait for me next time you go running off okay?" Husk asked as he let go of my shoulder.

I nodded and gripped onto the fabric of the tent, I pushed it out of the way and stepped into the red and white tent, inside wasn't anything impressive, just a few wooden chairs and a stage. Tied up on the stage was Bean and Bark, who were both unconscious. I made my way to the stage, before I could make it however I was sent skidding backwards by an invisible force. I ended up sprawled across the ground with what felt the weight of a building on my back. Husk breathed a mist of ice around the room, trying to revile the perpetrator. Mist flooded the room, but something about this mist didn't feel cold. It felt evil.

Husk stopped breathing ice and gasped as his body was thrown into the air, he was sent sprawling over the room in the air. The pressure that was on me before was gone and I could move. I jumped up to my feet and growled. "Why don't you show yourself coward!"

I wish I hadn't said that when they did show themselves. All of a sudden I was surrounded by ghosts, the ghosts were creepy. They had the same face as the guy when he got possessed! Now I understand, the possessed him! I ducked out of the way as a ghost made a wild charge at me. I was about to fight back when a loud giggle made me look back up to the stage, my eyes widened and my face paled.

"Boom Boo!"

End of chapter

A.N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had to go back to college, so updates might be slower!

Edited by Dexiriev


	10. Chapter 10

The Black Zone

Chapter 10

Sonic and Co belong to SEGA

Cyrus belongs to me

Wilhelm and Husk belong to Dexiriev

Warton belongs to wolfpress

Cyrus's POV

"What's up?" Sheila asked, grabbing my hand, we were sitting atop my ship waiting for Husk and Sickle to show up so we could hang.

I looked up to the full moon in the sky, on this planet there was only a full moon every two weeks. I don't know why but I was more used to seeing the full moon more than that. "Nothing, just thinking deeply as usual." I sighed.

"Maybe you're just starting to get your memory back?" Sheila suggested.

I sighed when she said that. "What happens if I do get my memory back? Do I become evil? Or just Cyrus?" I asked.

Sheila smiled. "You'll be fine, you worry too much Cyrus! Lighten up!" Sheila giggled as I shook my head.

I stood up and looked into the sky, one day I was going to go out there and find out what happened to my home. I couldn't sit here and hope that I would get my memory back. But something in the back of my head was nagging me to stay. Like I had a person in my head, it was really quite annoying. "Cyrus? Are you okay?" Sheila asked, her smile dying.

I could see that Sheila was worried so I smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm fine, I couldn't ask for nothing better!" I grinned as I heard Husk call us.

It really was the prime of my life.

"Wake up." A voice filled the dark room, the person saying this tapped me with his foot.

I groaned and turned towards the wall, my eye was fat and swollen. My lip was bruised and my back stung from that bitch's nails. I couldn't be assed anymore! One day I'm going to get out of these cuffs and kill Scourge and his whole gang with one hand!...where the hell did that come from? I guess I really am going crazy….

The person who spoke before was getting impatient, I felt him grab the corners of my mattress. I still ignored him, hoping he would take the clue and buzz off. But of course he tugged on the mattress, causing me to roll off and land on the solid ice cold floor, I sighed with relief as the coldness numbed the stinging on my back. I looked up to see the weasel that had helped me before. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep you know!" I groaned into the darkness.

Wilhelm snorted and threw a towel at me. "Shower time." He said as he walked out.

I groaned and smashed my head softly against the floor, from what I'd seen in the movies I'd watched; the shower room isn't going to be my favourite room. But I had no choice, so I grabbed my towel and pushed open the door of my cell, I gulped as I looked around the floors of the cell room, there were hundreds of people heading towards the showers. I slowly walked down the corridor; I had to dodge out of the way from two people having a brawl, the guard's didn't even bat an eye.

Wilhelm wasn't even in sight, he was a mysterious one him. One minute he was helping me and the next he was gone. I stepped up the steel stairs towards the nearest shower room. Scourge stood at the entrance, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Luckily he only glared at me as I stepped inside.

I wanted to run out as soon as I stepped in, for one there wasn't any privacy. Two, I could feel people eyeing me up already. I had to walk around the large shower room before I could find an empty shower by the far right corner. I grabbed a horrible hairy piece of soap and started to cover my chest with it. My back stung as the soap made it burn. With my pants still on I stepped into the shower, I'd rather have wet clothes than be naked.

I washed the dirt from my quills and chest. The shower was freezing cold but at least it was relaxing. I wondered what the crew was doing know. Sonic would probably be at home with his kids, Silver would probably still be at work, Tails would be tinkering with something random, Husk was probably be with Sickle and Shadow was probably of on a mission, maybe he took one of the guys with him. I had to admit I missed them all; I just wanted to go home. I had to spend years in this dump. The guys probably won't even be able to take a piss without help when I get out. There were pros and cons of living longer than your friends. Mostly cons, I'd look like this for years, my father was over 360 years old and he looked the same as he did when he was my age.

My train of thoughts were interrupted by my shower shutting off, I looked around quickly. No one else's was shut off. I froze as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "Hello new boy, welcome to Steve's corner." A slimy voice whispered in my ear.

I shook the hairy hand of my shoulder. "I'm not a fucking boy! I'm nearly 180!" I growled as I spun around, I could probably take a normal Mobian in a fight.

The guy waved a shaver in my face, he grinned evilly. "180? You must be crazy!" he giggled

He was about to grab me again when a voice came from behind us. "I wouldn't touch that Steve; you don't know what it's carrying! It's an alien remember!" Wilhelm grinned from behind me.

'Steve' let go of me instantly and pushed me forwards, he scurried away back towards his shower as Wilhelm stepped over to me. "I can't leave you alone for a few minutes?" He asked as I dried myself off.

"Why are you helping me? I don't know you!" I asked

Wilhelm shrugged. "Because you need help; you've obviously never been in prison before and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you get raped." Wilhelm shook his head; I noticed his metallic arm was glistening in the water.

He started to walk out of the room; I tailed after him and soon caught up to him before he left. "What are you in here for?" I asked.

Wilhelm stopped and turned to me. "Because I did things. Bad things." And with that he walked towards the cells.

He is weird, but he's probably going to be my only friend in here.

Shadow's POV

"What the fu…a ghost?" I asked myself, turning to Husk as I did this.

Husk dodged out of the way as a vase sailed past his head, the ghosts were getting restless. I had to hurry up and grab Bark and Bean; I slipped the green Chaos emerald out of my back pocket. This might work; these ghosts don't like bright lights, so I'll just have to blind them! I tossed the Chaos emerald into the air. It slowly stopped in the middle of the tent and started to spin slowly. I lifted a hand up and pointed a finger at the emerald, I closed my eyes.

"Chaos Flash!"

The room was instantly filled with a blinding white light; I wrapped my arm around my eyes to stop the light from burning my eyes. I heard loud wails as the ghosts flew around the room madly in a circle, the emerald soon died down and it dropped to the floor with a thud. Grinning I opened my eyes. "Mind giving us a warning next time?" Husk asked from behind as he rubbed his eyes.

I shrugged and walked towards the emerald. "Well maybe next time you should keep your ey-"

I was cut off when a strong wind made me shoot backwards; I slipped onto the ground and ended up being dragged towards the exit face first in the dirt. I clawed the ground and tried to pull myself to a stop but whatever holding me had a steel grip. I felt a hand grip my leg and try to pull me back, I looked back to see Husk, his face filled with frustration as he pulled me back. "Shadow! Take the inhibitors off!" he grunted.

I looked up to the golden inhibitor rings that were attached to my hand, using the right hand I pulled the left one off. I could feel Husk pulling the ones on my legs off, with my free hand I pulled the other one of. I was instantly covered in a thick red aura. The thing that was pulling me suddenly felt like wind on a rainy day. I pulled myself to my feet. "Where is that thing? It looked like a massive ghost! I guess the rumours where true!" I looked around quickly "So it was this thing that killed those two kids! Keep on your guard Husk, this ghost probably has the power of illusion. Whatever it tries to show you, ignore it!" I growled.

My mind went blank as soon as I said this; I lost all of my senses and my will to fight of the ghost. I felt the ghost search my mind from top to bottom, trying to find something that made me angry or sad. I growled loudly and fell to my knees as the ghost found what I was praying it wouldn't, I fell onto all fours. My face screwing up with pain, my head was burning. A soft voice filled the tent. "Shadow! Wake up!" it commanded.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "You killed me Shadow, that's why I didn't want you to know! You are a monster made in a lab, you never shoulder have been made. You're nothing but a creation, it was stupid of them to give you emotions. You killed me, you believe that you didn't, but know the truth Shadow, you killed me." Maria's sweet voice turned dark and evil.

I looked deep into her eyes. "No Maria! I'd never hurt you! It wasn't me who killed you, I would never hurt you. Please you have to believe me, I miss you every day!" I begged gripping onto her.

She pushed me off as though I was trash. "You are weak, ultimate life form?" She scoffed "More like Ultimate mistake!" she teased as she giggled.

I slammed my fist down on the ground, something was wrong. Maria wasn't like this before she died and the Doctors told me that she had died of cancer. I didn't cause that did I? No, people died of cancer even now. This wasn't Maria! This was an illusion!

It then hit me like a brick wall. I remembered why I was here and who I was facing; this ghost had the power to make me feel what I had nightmares about. Maria coming to tell me that it was all my fault that she was dead, this dream made me depressed most of the time, it made me think that I killed her and it was all my fault.

I'm going to send this ghost back into hell!

Husk's POV

"No Maria! I'd never hurt you! It wasn't me who killed you, I would never hurt you. Please you have to believe me, I miss you every day" Shadow moaned as I shook his shoulders.

"Shadow! Don't let the ghost get inside your head! You said it yourself, that's the ghost's best weapon. Think about what happened to the kid who went insane! You are the ultimate life form, you are strong! Resist Shadow!" I begged.

If this ghost was making Shadow remember Maria what would it make me remember? Would I see my worst nightmare? I hoped I wouldn't. I jumped backwards as Shadow slammed his hand down on the ground, his eyes looked up to me and I wondered if we were going to fight, he still had his bracelets of so he would probably win. He was about to open his mouth when the room disappeared, I was standing in a pitch black room. "I know what you fear; I know you fear the death of your child that will be born soon. Why don't I show you what it will be like?" a deep demonic voice spoke in my head.

The room morphed into a hospital room. The small white room was filled with people, all of my friends except me. They all surrounded the bed with sad and angered looks, lying in the bed with tears shooting down her face was Sickle. In her arms she cradled a blanket that had a baby in it; I knew from her expression that it was gone. I tried to fight it but I couldn't, I felt my heart shatter in my chest as she let out a massive sob. No one would look at her or help her; I wanted to scream with anger as I fell to my knees. The door burst open.

'I' ran in with an angered look on my face, I stood in front of Sickle and shouted loudly. "This is your fault! You bitch! You weak and stupid bitch!" 'I' screamed at Sickle.

What was I doing? I wouldn't speak to Sickle like this! Why wasn't I helping her? Holding her and telling her it's going to be all right? The guys surrounding us surprisingly nodded in agreement. What was going on?

Shadow's POV

Husk ran around the room shouting angrily, screaming that it was my fault. I tried to grab him and stop him but he then started to swing like a mad man when I tried to grab him, shouting bloody murder as he did. I was lost. Something about Maria telling me this made me wonder... was I really just a creation? What was my purpose in life? Was it to be a weapon and murder anyone who got in my way? Or was it to live life like a normal Mobian?

Bean and Bark were none of my concern any more; in fact G.U.N. could shove it. My number one priority now was to find out who I am! First I had to save Husk though; he had now started to freeze the ground while shouting angrily. Lights suddenly cracked though the tents foldings, Husk screamed angrily as the light shined on him. A black mist flew out of his ears as he held his face. "NO! Foiled by a bunch of rats!" he wailed in Husk's voice.

A massive ghost appeared behind Husk, its mouth opened widely as though it was going to swallow Husk whole, I quickly thought of an idea, I quickly skated around the tent, knocking all the poles that held it up down, the tent fell onto us in a crumpled mess. I was crushed by the red and white tent. A loud wail filled the air as the ghost went straight though the tent and was exposed to the early sun light.

"I hate ghosts." Husk's muffled voice came from the tent.

End of Chapter

Edited by Dexiriev


	11. Chapter 11

The Black Zone

Chapter 11

**Shadow's POV**

"So are you really sure that my eye recorded that thing I saw?" I asked Tails as I swung my legs over the table

Tails had just removed my robotic eye, it felt a little weird being blind in one eye but if I could find out who or what that thing was then I couldn't care less, that figure had been haunting me ever since I saw it, the rest of the guys thought I was crazy but I knew I saw something!

Tails shuffled back over to his desk and connected the eye to his computer using a USB cable; the computer gave a beep noise to indicate that the connection had been successful. "It'll just take a minute, why don't you make yourself a drink or something?" Tails asked

I nodded and leaned back on the sofa in Tails's living room, at first glance you wouldn't think this was a living room, wires dangled from the ceiling, computers bleeped away in the corner; a whiteboard was filled with a bunch of numbers I couldn't understand. The thing that took away this lab like theme was a bunch of pictures of Tails and his family that were hung on the walls.

I noticed one that had me smile; it was a picture of the whole gang took after we arrived back on Earth, I had a bandage wrapped around my eye but a small smile, Sonic was covered in scratches but still had his signature grin, Husk had a thick bandage wrapped around his stump but had his good arm wrapped around Sickles shoulders, who had a smile like a child on Christmas, Silver was in the middle of sneezing so his face was screwed up in a funny way, Cyrus still had orange eyes but his face was filled with a smile, Amy was the one taking the picture and Tails was probably making my eye and Husk's arm when this was being taken seeing as though we were standing outside his old workshop.

"Done!" Tails announced, turning the monitor so I could see it

I gasped, Tails had taken a screenshot. The picture showed a fuzzy metal figure jumping out of the frame; I knew I wasn't seeing things! "Do you think you could get me a better picture?" I asked

Tails nodded and turned back to the computer. "It'll take a few days, I'll call you when I finish it okay? I'll print this out for you for now."

I grabbed my coat of the couch and grabbed the picture as it was spitting out of the printer hooked to the computer, I turned to the door, before I left I turned back to Tails. "You're a lifesaver you know?" I grinned

"Just don't be expecting a Christmas present this year."

**Husk's POV **

"So you destroyed a ghost? Wow daddy!" Glaze's eyes sparkled as we walked towards her school

I'd just finished telling Glaze about the amusement park, as we approached her school I saw the usual mums that stood outside the schools talking. A few of them waved as they saw me walking over, I grinned at Amy who stood clutching Jr's hand. "All right?" I called over

"This tyke here wouldn't do as he's told!" Amy glowered at the young boy

I chuckled and turned back to Glaze who would have normally ran off to her friends by now, she was looking confusedly over towards the fields, I followed her gaze to see a figure standing in the middle of the fields, a few mums had noticed this by now and had started to gossip about it, Glaze tugged on my arm. "Daddy who is that?" she asked sounding worried

Amy walked over to me and looked over towards the figure. "Should we go over and see who it is?" she asked

I shook my head. "Leave it to me; I'll go talk to whoever it is, could be a paedophile for all we know!" I explained

I let go of Glaze's hand and started to walk towards the figure, which turned quickly and started to sprint away. I swore under my breath and turned back to Amy who was looking worried. "I don't think we should leave the children here, he might come back."

A few of the mums nodded immediately, a teacher had come out of the building to see what all the commotion was about. I pulled out my phone and called Shadow.

"You up for a bit of detective work?"

**Cyrus's POV**

_A few hours later_

"So I've heard about that man you killed and after all those stories I've heard about you saving the world, it's a bit strange isn't it?" Wilhelm grinned

"I don't know what happened, one minute I was stopping my brother from destroying the world the next I'm here! I mean I remember trying to leave the hospital and then a guy tried to stop me from leaving and I shoved him by accident and he fell, but it felt so weird like I was watching it on TV or something!" I shook my head and threw my fork down

"Maybe you got possessed by the devil!" Wilhelm grinned as he wiggled his fingers dramatically

I thought back for a second and realised that was a plausible answer, I've dealt with a strange hell like creature before: EXE, maybe when it died it entered my body, the only flaw with that was that we killed EXE 20 years ago, if it entered my body why didn't it possess me back then?

"Or maybe you were on heavy drugs that made you feel like you weren't there?" Wilhelm snorted

I shrugged. "All I know is that I've got to spend the next few years in here." I sighed and stood up, grabbing my tray as I did.

I emptied it into the bin and walked out onto the yard.

The yard was filled with inmates, some played basketball, some scuffled with each other and the rest sat in the shade trying to get out of the way of the boiling sun's rays. I sat on an empty stone bench near the entrance. I'd rather be inside than out here, but the warden makes sure that everyone gets at least an hour outside every day. I scanned the yard and to my relief Scourge was out of sight, I still had bruises and scars of our last encounter. I spotted a few familiar faces around and about, mostly people who had been arrested by Shadow and me. I made a mental note to stay out of their way.

A fight had broken out over a basketball; dozens of people were rolling across the ground, punching and kicking. I looked towards the guard rail to see that the guards were passing each other money. They were probably betting on who would win. A tiny rock bounced of the back of my head; I turned around and snarled at a group of people who grinned at my reaction, I noticed that "Steve" was among them. "You gonna do something about it bitch? Or are you gonna sit there and cry?" he called over

I grabbed one of the bracelets on my wrist and tugged on it; if I could get it of I could kick the bastard's head of! It didn't budge so I smashed it down on the table. "Come on!" I hissed as I smashed it down again

I dodged out of the way as a rock flew towards me; Steve had picked up a massive slab of stone and was now walking over towards me with it. People cheered as he swung the slab, before it could hit me though I flipped back onto the table. Thank Chaos I still had my reflexes or my head would have been knocked of then!

Steve dropped the stone and pulled a shiv out of his pocket, where did these guys get these? Steve charged forward and swung the small knife in a downwards motion, I blocked it with the bracelet and grabbed Steve's wrist before he could swing again. "Let it go!" I growled trying to pull the blade out his hand

Steve's friends shook their heads at Steve as I pulled the blade out of his hold. I quickly kicked him behind his knees causing him to drop onto the floor; I placed my foot on his chest and raised the blade into the air. I was ready to cut that son of a bitch's head of! Before I could slam the blade down the warden walked out of the door. "Ahh, what is going on over here hm? Cyrus the hedgehog!" he smiled as he saw me

"You might want to let him go Cyrus, or I might have to send your visitor home."

End of chapter

A.N: Yeah it's been a while… I've been busy and moved house and stuff, but don't worry! I'll be updating as much as I used to!


End file.
